Confío en ti
by Arualle
Summary: Lemonade Mouth fue un sueño hecho realidad. Ninguno de nosotros podría haberse llegado a imaginar jamás que esto nos ocurriría a nosotros; precisamente a nosotros que no teníamos nada en común.


**Disclaimer:** los personajes y la idea de la que está sustraída esta historia no me pertenecen. Pero sí lo hace la trama en la que se desarrollan los acontecimientos.

Lemonade Mouth fue un sueño hecho realidad. Ninguno de nosotros podría haberse llegado a imaginar jamás que esto nos ocurriría a nosotros; precisamente a nosotros que no teníamos nada en común. Jamás, antes de formar el grupo, habíamos cruzado una palabra. Pero a veces el destino decide jugar en un plano totalmente desconocido para ti y da giros tan inverosímiles como era el hecho de que estuviéramos a punto de salir de gira con nuestro primer disco.

Había costado bastante convencer a nuestros padres (bueno, en mi caso a mi abu) pero al final habían cedido con la condición de que alguien mayor de edad nos acompañase y dado que el padre de Mo se había autodenominado nuestro representantes (cosa que no nos importaba puesto que necesitábamos a un adulto responsable), se podía decir que estábamos listos para irnos a hacer lo que más nos apasionaba en este mundo: darle a la gente un motivo para sonreír; cantar.

Aquella noche era nuestro último concierto antes de meternos de lleno en crear el segundo disco. En nuestro camerino Mo no paraba de ir de un lado a otro, consiguiendo ponernos a nosotras más nerviosas. Stella, que había terminado de arreglarse antes que nadie, estaba afinando su preciada guitarra. Por mi parte, yo estaba terminando de arreglarme un poco el pelo.

Todas nosotras nos habíamos convertido en más que amigas, ahora éramos hermanas y nos conocíamos lo suficiente como para reconocer la tristeza en el rostro de la otra.

- ¡Vamos, chicas! – dijo Charlie apareciendo junto a Scott en nuestro camerino. Él también nos conocía lo suficiente para saber como nos estaríamos sintiendo aquella noche – Esta no es la última gira que haremos.

- Lo sabemos, Charlie. Pero aún así no deja de ser una despedida.

- Con los increíbles temas que Wen y Olivia están preparando volveremos muy pronto a la carretera.

La sola mención de su nombre alteró mi corazón y lo hizo saltar. Inconscientemente me mordí el labio y me puse nerviosa. Siempre ocurría lo mismo cuando se trataba de Wen. Mi corazón comenzaba a golpear mi caja torácica y amenazaba con salírseme del pecho. Había sido siempre así desde tercero y parecía que, al menos por mi parte, seguiría siendo así siempre. No obstante tuve que dejar de lado esos pensamientos cuando sentí como las nauseas martilleaban mi garganta. Era increíble como, aún después de tantos conciertos dados, los nervios y el miedo a fallar seguían paralizándome tanto.

Me calcé las botas a toda prisa y salí disparada hacía el pequeño cuarto de baño que había en aquel recinto. Era probable que solo necesitara serenarme y respirar hondo pero mejor era ser precavida. Sin embargo no llegué al cuarto de baño puesto que justo cuando iba a cruzar la puerta un brazo detuvo mi mano y me giró haciendo que me quedara de cara a él.

- Tranquila, Olivia. Confiamos en ti.

- Lo sé.

- Confío en ti – dijo en apenas un susurro.

Sin ser plenamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo me lancé a abrazarlo. Le debía tanto a aquel pelirrojo; pero él jamás lo sabría. Noté como el me estrechaba por la cintura y enterraba la cabeza en mi pelo. Estuvimos así durante un par de minutos, los suficientes para que yo me relajara y las nauseas se pasaran. Antes de separarnos juraría que noté como me depositaba un beso en la coronilla pero no podría asegurarlo porque fue todo muy rápido.

- Gracias por todo, Wen.

- Sabes que siempre estaremos ahí, Olivia. Todos, en realidad. Como una de nuestras canciones bien dice… - dejó la frase a medias sabiendo que yo la completaría.

- "Somos más que una banda".

- ¡Exacto! Así que no te preocupes porque todos te estaremos respaldando.

- Gracias.

¿Por qué hablaba en plural? ¿Lo hacía porque le daba vergüenza mostrar sus sentimientos? No, eso era imposible. Wen me veía como una amiga; una buena amiga. Pero nada más. Sin embargo solo le había visto comportarse así conmigo; jamás lo había hecho con Mo y rara vez lo hacía con Stella. Las dudas me carcomían la cabeza así que decidí apartarlas por el momento y concentrarme en el inminente último concierto.

- ¿Vamos? – le dije con una sonrisa.

- ¿Seguro que estás mejor?

- Sí, de verdad. Gracias.

- Vale, vamos.

Nos pusimos a hablar y a reír mientras nos encaminábamos hacía donde los demás de la banda nos esperaban para dar comienzo al último concierto de esa maravillosa y primera gira. No obstante aquella noche no llegamos puntuales a nuestro destino puesto que Wen me cogió de la mano y con un suave tirón del brazo me llevó con él hasta su camerino.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Olivia… - se estaba poniendo nervioso y rojo por momentos. Yo también me empecé a poner nerviosa.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Wen? No me asustes.

- No, no es nada. Tranquila.

- ¿Entonces?

- Olivia…no sé como decirte esto.

- Me estás asustando.

- ¡No! Yo…

- ¿Si?

- Te quiero, Olivia.

- ¿Qué? – mi corazón había comenzado a saltar de la alegría y me costaba un poco respirar. Eso tenía que ser un sueño, no había otra explicación racional a que Wen me quisiera.

- Te quiero. En realidad siempre he sentido algo por ti. Cuando empezamos a ensayar la forma en la que te liberabas al cantar me atraía. Eras un enigma para mí, y no sólo entonces. También en tercero, cuando nos conocimos. Pero nunca he tenido el valor de…

- Yo también te quiero, Wen. Pero tampoco tuve nunca el valor para decírtelo.

- Eres adorable.

Sin decir nada más acortó la distancia que nos separaba y con suavidad juntó sus labios con los míos. Una sensación de tranquilidad y seguridad se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Sentí que jamás me soltaría y una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios, que seguían unidos a los suyos.

Pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y él cogió mi cara entre sus manos, acariciándome la mejilla izquierda con su pulgar. Era una sensación embriagadora y tan satisfactoria que los dos hubiéramos permanecido unidos para siempre. Pero la voz de Stella y Charlie llamándonos para empezar el concierto nos hizo darnos cuenta de en qué lugar nos encontrábamos y lo que estábamos a punto de hacer. Así que nos separamos y una tonta sonrisa se dibujó en nuestras caras. Éramos verdaderamente felices, y eso no podía arrebatárnoslo nadie.

- ¿Lista para el último concierto?

- Contigo siempre.

- Te quiero.

- Te quiero.

Me cogió la mano y salimos a ofrecer a aquellas personas que confiaban en nosotros un último concierto. A nadie le pasó desapercibidas nuestras sonrisas y el hecho de que fuéramos cogidos de la mano. Pero nadie comentó nada hasta que el concierto terminó. De hecho creo que nuestras sonrisas y el hecho de que salimos del escenario abrazados no pasó desapercibido para nadie; incluso los fans se dieron cuenta de aquella situación.

Pero no importaba que la gente se diera cuenta, ni que comentaran respecto a ellos. Porque lo importantes es que nosotros nos sintiéramos cómodos estando con el otro y, sobre todo, que nos quisiéramos. Y entre nosotros ni faltaba confianza, ni ocurrían situaciones tensas y, por supuesto, no faltaba amor. Porque tenía claro que Wendell Gifford y yo, Olivia White, íbamos a querernos siempre.


End file.
